


Absence

by Angel_sama



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_sama/pseuds/Angel_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partie 1 du diptyque Absence/Présence.</p><p>Après 10 ans de fuite Dalamar revient enfin prendre possession de la tour de Palanthas. Et de tous les souvenirs qu'il a laissé derrière lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence

Palanthas.  
Ses échoppes, sa foule, ses maisons…  
Sa tour.  
Sous sa capuche de velours noir, l'elfe ne put retenir son sourire.  
Malgré tout ce temps, malgré la prospérité qui s'était installée, l'édifice gardait toujours cette aura froide et lugubre, rebutant quiconque autre qu'une robe noire de poser les yeux sur elle.  
Il resta un instant immobile, le nez légèrement relevé, les yeux rivés sur les plus hautes ouvertures…  
Le jour faiblissait lentement à l'horizon, et les derniers rayons du soleil s'accrochaient encore aux toits alentour, comme dans une veine tentative de résistance, pour garder sa main mise sur le monde encore quelques minutes…  
Pourtant, même lui évitait cette tour, les laissant entourés de pénombre, elle et ses secrets…  
Non. Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il était parti.  
Après une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, l'elfe noir entama la marche lente et cérémonieuse de son pèlerinage.  
Son retour aux sources…

Dix ans.  
Dix longues années d'exil et d'errances, loin de ces murs et de leurs âmes en peine…  
Un sourire étira ses lèvres pâles.  
Il aurait pourtant eu sa place auprès des âmes…C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il revenait aujourd'hui : reprendre cette place qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter au sein de ce sanctuaire…

Presque serein à présent, il entra dans le bois gardant l'entrée de l'édifice.  
Aussitôt les gardiens le reconnurent et il n'eut pas le moindre mal à suivre le chemin tout tracé qui menait à la porte de bois…  
Un léger soupir franchit ses lèvres quand ses doigts vinrent effleurer les planches rendues rugueuses par le temps et les intempéries…  
C'était…C'était comme sentir le souffle d'un vieil amant dans son cou, et se souvenir soudain…  
Les bons souvenirs d'abord, leur douceur, leur goût de miel….  
Et puis les autres.  
Il hésita à cet instant.  
Rien ne l'obligeait à pousser ce battant, rien ne le forçait à franchir la porte de ses souvenirs… Mais dans ce cas, se rappela-t-il à l'ordre, pourquoi être revenu… ?

Les gonds n'émirent pas le moindre son, et seul un courant d'air dérangé dans son sommeil se faufila au dehors, provocant un léger froufrou dans le velours sombre couvrant le visiteur.  
Toujours sur le pas, Dalamar laissa son regard s'élever au gré des premières marches.  
Qu'avait-il pensé en les voyant ce jour là, cette toute première fois, avant même de connaître le maître des lieux ?  
Qu'il fallait être fou pour oser encore mettre les pieds sur de tels engins de mort.  
Usées, polies à force de passages et du temps, elles étaient glissantes et traîtres, si bien qu'on aurait pu leur attribuer une vie propre, dont le seul but n'aurait été que de faire chuter les malheureux prenant appui dessus.  
Mais cela… c'était avant tout le reste…  
Ce doux sourire plein de mélancolie lui revint alors même qu'il entrait dans la tour. De telles pensées étaient presque touchantes, à présent qu'il y pensait…Comme si en entrant dans cette tour, le seul réel danger était de se fouler une cheville en trébuchant sur une marche…  
Il secoua doucement la tête, amusé par sa propre bêtise.  
Il avait bien vite appris que cet escalier ne serait que le cadet de ses soucis pour le temps de son séjour…  
Il mit le pied sur la première marche et d'autres souvenirs l'assaillirent en même temps que quelques âmes en peine venaient l'accueillir.  
Elles n'avaient pas été si amicales, la première fois…  
Ne connaissant pas ce visiteur audacieux qui avait réussi à traverser les bois, elles s'étaient jetées sur lui pour tenter de le dissuader d'aller plus loin. A présent qu'il regardait en arrière il soupçonnait fort que cet accueil ait été une sorte de test : si le jeune mage envoyé parvenait à gravir les marches alors il était capable d'être l'apprenti de son hôte…ou en tout cas d'essayer…  
Avec une lenteur presque ridicule pour quelqu'un de sa vigueur, l'elfe noir continua son ascension. A chaque marche, de nouveaux souvenirs, de nouvelles images s'éveillaient et quittaient la crypte de sa mémoire pour se présenter devant lui…  
Ce qui était avant tout une mission pour Par Salian, même si lui aussi y trouvait son compte, était l'espace d'un instant devenu personnel, simple question de fierté et d'orgueil. Il devait voir et rencontrer Raistlin Majere, parvenir devant lui, plus haut dans cette tour, et sans aide pour repousser ces âmes qui le tourmentaient.

Tout plein de sa fierté et de sa maigre importance, il y était finalement parvenu.  
Et c'est froissé que le maître du lieu n'ait pas daigné retenir ce qui faisait office de chiens de garde pour son arrivée qu'il avait toqué à la porte du laboratoire, la plus haute, pour n’avoir aucune réponse…  
Il avait alors poussé le battant, tachant de ne pas trop montrer son déplaisir face à l'accueil qui lui était réservé. Après tout, même sans parler d'accolades joyeuses, un minimum de politesse n'avait jamais tué personne !  
S'il avait su, ce jour là…  
S'il avait pu seulement deviner ce qui l'attendait juste derrière…

Il atteint finalement la première porte.  
Sa chambre.  
Timide presque, il poussa la porte encore entrouverte, et ce sourire mélancolique qui semblait ne plus vouloir le quitter reprit place sur ses lèvres fines. Comme prévu, rien n'avait changé. Seule la poussière était venue s'ajouter sur les grands draps blancs qui recouvraient sont lit et son bureau…  
Il fit quelques pas dans l'entrée et laissa sur le sol son maigre paquetage pour faire aussitôt demi tour. D'autres portes attendaient d'être poussées, d'autres coffres débordant de souvenirs et d'images attendaient d'être ouverts…  
Ici…Ici ne restait guère que les oripeaux de quelques nuits de solitude, certaines passées à dormir, d'autres à simplement fixer le plafond, plongé dans des pensées bien souvent plus noires que ses robes…  
Tirant doucement le battant derrière lui, comme s'il avait encore cette nécessité de se préserver d'un regard fixe aux pupilles en sabliers, il reprit à pas lents ce retour en arrière qu'il avait entamé depuis près de dix jours, et même un peu plus.  
Après tout…il n'était pas vraiment revenu vers Palanthas sur un coup de tête, mais avait ralenti, puis cessé enfin, pour faire demi-tour, cette fuite éperdue qu'il menait depuis une décennie…

Qu'avait-il fait d'ailleurs, la première fois… ?  
Il avait maudit le sort de ne pouvoir voyager plus vite, dormant à peine, juste assez pour régénérer ses quelques sorts, avant de repartir aussi vite, impatient de gagner enfin Palanthas et sa tour et de commencer son apprentissage…  
Il s'était précipité comme une mouche à la flamme et en fin de comptes, l'expression était des plus justes : à cette époque, qu'était-il de plus qu'un insecte courant vers la flamme qui lui brûlerait les ailes… ?

Quatre marches et la seconde porte.  
Son propre laboratoire.  
Il ne prit même pas la peine de pousser la porte cette fois. Rien ne l'attendait, au mieux un vieux fond d'expérience à l'issue douteuse, peut-être deux âmes en peine et trois ou quatre courants d'air…  
Toujours du même pas lent et cérémonieux, il poursuivit sa marche.  
Il avait pesté cent fois au moins à voix basse pour sa première visite, jugeant seulement avec l'aide de la chance pour trouver son nouveau maître…  
Il en avait déduit que si porte monumentale il devait y avoir, alors elle serait sans nul doute au plus haut de la tour, et le laboratoire de son maître y serait aussi…  
Marche après marche, comme il le reproduisait à présent, il avait gravi l'escalier, prêt à tout pour prouver qu'il était digne de séjourner ici et d'apprendre…  
Avant même de le connaître, il était déjà prêt à n'importe quoi pour être vu par celui qui serait son mentor…  
En franchisant les dernières marches, l'elfe noir eut encore ce sourire si particulier et si rare sur ses traits…  
Avant même de le connaître, il faisait déjà mille efforts pour le rejoindre….  
Alors qu'il allait se laisser aller à d'autres souvenirs, il se figea soudain.  
La dernière marche….  
Et la porte sombre.  
De longues minutes, il resta là, debout sur cette marche, à attendre. Qu'un bruit retentisse, que la porte s'ouvre, que quelqu'un l'appelle ? Peut-être…  
Il laissa simplement son regard voyager au gré des veines du bois, se rappelant, encore et toujours…  
Ce sentiment de victoire en la voyant pour la première fois, cette impression d'avoir réussi une épreuve de plus posée sur son chemin…  
S'il avait su…S'il avait pu seulement deviner…  
Il aurait fait demi-tour ? Serait parti… ?  
Bien sûr que non…  
Avec mille précautions, comme s'il risquait de tout voir disparaître soudainement, il s'approcha de la porte sombre, et vint lentement y appuyer son front.  
Derrière ses paupières closes, la scène se rejouait, immuable, même après toutes ces années…

Chaque minute, chaque détail de la scène, de cette scène était gravé dans sa mémoire, et pour jamais semblait-il….  
Il se voyait encore, frapper à la porte et ne patienter que quelques secondes avant d'entrer…  
Après tout il ne risquait pas grand-chose de plus que ce qu'il avait mis en jeu pendant l'Epreuve….  
A la seconde où il avait franchi le seuil, à la seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur le bureau, que son regard avait croisé le sien….

Toujours appuyé à la porte Dalamar sourit pendant que ses doigts graciles venaient doucement effleurer la poignée en une caresse presque amoureuse….  
Oui…c'était à cet instant précis, quand les pupilles en sabliers avaient accroché ses yeux de nuit qu'il avait été fait prisonnier. Et comme un imbécile, il avait de son plein gré présenté se mains pour mieux se laisser capturer…  
Il n'avait rien vu à l'époque. Par naïveté ou par simple fierté mal placée peut-être, il avait nié longtemps, refusant de voir l'évidence….  
Et pourtant…  
Retenant de peu un gémissement de bête blessée le mage se laissa doucement aller contre la porte toujours close, laissant le bois rugueux caresser sa joue….

"- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné…Shalafi…" souffla-t-il dans le silence, sans aucun espoir de réponse…

Et encore et toujours derrières ses paupières closes se rejouait cette scène…  
Sans cesse il le revoyait derrière son bureau, trônant sur la pièce comme sur la tour, relevant doucement la tête de l'ouvrage qu'il consultait, son regard si singulier immédiatement rivé au sien, le transperçant de part en part, comme si lui-même n'était rien de plus qu'un simple recueil qu'il était libre de consulter et décortiquer comme bon lui semblait…  
Il était resté pétrifié sur le pas de la porte, captivé par ce regard…  
Ses longs cheveux de neige cascadant librement sur ses épaules et encadrant son visage ne faisait que mettre en valeur la peau aux reflets dorés…et son regard…  
Pendant de longues minutes, l'elfe avait été incapable de s'en libérer…Jusqu'à ce que la voix douce, presque surprenante comparée à ce regard dur, ne retentisse pour le sortir de sa torpeur…

"- Puisque tu es là rends toi utile : mets de l'eau à chauffer."

Il l'avait fixé encore un instant, puis s'était replongé dans l'étude de son grimoire, sans un mot…

La joue toujours posée contre la porte, le mage noir resserra sa prise sur la poignée alors qu'il laissait la peine marquer ses traits pour quelques secondes…Il aurait donné n'importe quoi, payé, peu importe le prix, juste pour le revoir….  
Une dernière fois plonger dans son regard, et s'y laisser prendre cette fois…  
Ne jamais être libéré de cette prison et ne plus connaître ce gouffre…  
Ce manque…  
Mais à quoi bon… ?  
Il vivait avec depuis si longtemps maintenant qu'il était presque devenu son compagnon de voyage, si bien qu'il en venait à l'apprécier parfois, comme un esclave finit par prendre goût au fouet sur ses chairs puisqu'il ne peut y échapper…  
Un sourire revint orner ses traits et d'un léger soupir il se força au calme.  
Penser ainsi ne le menait jamais à rien, et avait encore moins d'intérêt aujourd'hui, à cet endroit même. Ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment, c'était de courage, en tout cas juste assez pour tourner la poignée et pousser ce battant de bois…  
Il prit une longue inspiration, et malgré tout ce que semblait lui crier chaque parcelle de son organisme, fit ce geste du poignet pour actionner la poignée logée au creux de sa paume en même temps qu'il se redressait et laissait sa peau abandonner la caresse du bois… 

Quand il poussa finalement la porte du laboratoire, une troupe de courants d'air, si nombreux dans la tour, presque autant que les âmes en peine, se réunirent pour l'accueillir.  
Sans s'en soucier, le mage noir ouvrit en grand et entra dans la pièce…  
Vide.  
Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il avait quitté les lieux. Et pourtant il aurait pu jurer que la présence de son ancien mentor était encore ancrée aux pierres même de l'édifice…  
Le vieux bureau patiné par le temps et la poussière, l'encre, séchée à présent, au fond de l'encrier de céramique blanche, les plumes et les parchemins, soigneusement rangés…  
Les ouvrages précieux ou moins rares alignés sur les étagères, n'attendant qu'une main avertie pour faire encore vibrer leurs pages et lire à mi-voix leurs secrets si bien gardés…  
Les objets eux-mêmes semblaient se lamenter de l'absence du mage à la peau dorée…  
Un soupir déchirant au bord des lèvres, l'elfe se décida à faire quelques pas de plus.  
Sans jamais jeter le moindre regard à la porte sur sa droite, cette fameuse porte, il s'approcha, les mains tremblantes, et vint effleurer du bout des doigts le grand bureau de bois sombre…  
Combien de fois était-il venu poser une couverture sur ses épaules, alors qu'il s'était endormi sur l'un de ses grimoires, finalement vaincu par la fatigue… ?  
Un courrant d'air, léger et tiède, chaud presque comme une peau humaine vint alors se glisser sur sa joue, se lover contre son cou, puis filer…  
Presque par réflexe, l'elfe porte la main sur sa tunique, là où sous le velours précieux reposait son dernier cadeau…  
Le filet d'air tiède lui, continua sagement sa route, sans se soucier des souvenirs qu'il avait pu charrier sur son passage. Après tout…ce n'était qu'un courant d'air…  
Toujours la main sur sa tunique, Dalamar se plongeait encore dans ses souvenirs, puisqu'il ne lui restait plus que cela…  
Il le revoyait ce jour là…  
Il revoyait la colère mais surtout la menace dans ses yeux quand il avait posé sa main sur son torse pour y apposer cette marque…  
Tu es à moi…  
Avec le temps, elle avait presque cessé d'être douloureuse. Presque…  
Parce que finalement, cette douleur sourde et lancinante était un souvenir, et un rappel aussi…  
Souvenir de ce feu qu'il avait vu brûler dans les yeux de son Shalafi à cet instant, du son de sa voix, de cette voix douce qui grondait pourtant, et ses mots…  
Ces mots il les avait mille et mille fois entendus résonner dans les murs de son esprit…  
Et au plus grand regret mais surtout à la plus grande crainte de Par Salian, ces mots étaient une appartenance, des fers et des chaînes qu'il arborait avec fierté, presque avec orgueil, n'hésitant pas à laisser visible cette trace de soumission quand il se rendait à Weyreth…  
Et quand le chef des trois ordres lui avait demandé, visiblement mécontents, pourquoi il la laissait visible ainsi, à défaut de lui demander directement pourquoi il ne trouvait pas un moyen de l'effacer sinon de l'atténuer, ses mots à lui étaient plein de paix et de respect…

"- Il n'en a choisi qu'un seul, Par Salian. Un seul."

Sa main se crispa légèrement sur le velours noir.  
Un seul en effet. Un seul pour lui appartenir et un seul pour rester derrière lui…  
Fermant les yeux, il dut faire un effort pour repousser cette envie de faire demi tour et repartir aussi loin de cette pièce aussi vite que possible.  
Il était venu en pèlerinage. Il était revenu sur ses pas pour affronter ce qu'il refusait depuis près de dix ans, malgré qu'il ne puisse rien y changer…  
Il était revenu prendre possession de ce lieu, justement parce qu'il était le seul…  
Sans pouvoir contrôler les tremblements de ses membres, il décida pourtant de faire front. Il lui faudrait de toute façon affronter une épreuve bien plus grande que ce laboratoire vide et cette porte sur les Abysses le narguant de toute sa grandeur…  
Oui, il avait perdu le plus précieux élément de son existence, à des milliers de lieux de là et pourtant si proche…

"- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Shalafi… ?" demanda-t-il encore au silence en donnant une dernière caresse au vieux bureau poli par le temps…

Cette fois il ne chercha pas à retenir le soupir déchirant qui franchit ses lèvres…  
Il se revoyait encore, travaillant, étudiant ici même avec lui, dans un silence presque religieux…  
Si Raistlin restait toujours concentré à l'extrême sur sa tâche, lui se permettait quelques écarts…De temps à autres, à la dérobée, il observait ce maître plein de grâce, de mystères, et de colère aussi. Il n'avait jamais pu savoir contre qui il était à ce point furieux, ni aucun autre détail de son existence d'ailleurs : Raistlin ne parlait jamais de lui…  
C'est avec un autre soupir qu'il délaissa finalement le bureau pour longer les bibliothèques…  
Le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans cette pièce, comme si d'une minute à l'autre, le maître avant lui de cette tour allait passer la porte et venir s'installer à sa table pour se remettre au travail, grognant au passage contre lui qui n'avait pas encore mis d'eau à chauffer pour son thé…

Comme sa main caressait lentement une rangée d'ouvrages précieux reliés de cuir, il revoyait son Shalafi, debout à cette même place, prenant un livre, au hasard aurait-on dit, murmurer parfois quelques mots, sa main posée à plat sur la couverture, avant de la repousser, non sans une certaine révérence, et toujours avec cette grâce coutumière qui accompagnait chacun de ses gestes…  
Parfois, il restait des heures ainsi, immobile, oubliant tout excepté le cuir et le parchemin bruissant sous ses mains…  
Quelques fois, il avait pu l'observer quand il restait ainsi…  
Chaque fois, il était resté coi devant la grâce et la prestance qui émanaient de son mentor, n'en revenant pas qu'un être d'apparence si frêle puisse être maître de tant de puissance…  
Il donna une dernière caresse à l'étagère, à peine dérangée par la poussière malgré les années et le manque de protection, et, à contre cœur, recula de quelques pas…  
Toujours le dos tourné à la grande porte aux têtes de dragons, il embrassa la pièce du regard, ou à défaut une grande partie. Comment imaginer un autre que lui à ce bureau, comment imaginer un autre que lui consultant toute cette masse de connaissances… ?  
Il eut un dernier regard pour la table de travail, vite suivi d'un soupir un peu las avant de regagner la porte et de refermer derrière lui. Il se savait lâche autant qu'idiot en faisant cela, mais les vieilles habitudes sont si dures à perdre…  
Lâche, parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, il lui faudrait affronter en face ce passage, cette porte qui lui avait tout pris, oser la regarder et…et ne pas être tenté d'essayer de l'ouvrir à nouveau…  
Et tout comme il était idiot de craindre la vue d'une porte, aussi particulière soit-elle, vouloir l'ouvrir serait vain…Quand bien même y parviendrait-il, à quoi bon… ?  
La main encore sur la poignée, l'elfe censura un soupir douloureux.  
Sans cesse, où qu'il soit, il y avait toujours un son, une odeur, une couleur pour lui rappeler celui qui avait été son mentor, et sa mémoire, bien plus efficace que celle d'un humain à son plus grand regret, ne l'aidait en rien à oublier…

A regrets, il laissa finalement la porte du laboratoire, et reprit l'escalier, descendant calmement les marches. Alors qu'il tâchait de stopper au mieux les tremblements de ses mains, quelques courants d'air vinrent lui servir d'escorte. Comme si, pour se rendre un étage plus bas, il avait besoin d'être à la fois poussé, gardé, et encouragé…  
A nouveau, son sourire se fit mélancolique quand les souvenirs revinrent…

Ses premières nuits dans la tour avaient été un cauchemar ! Plus d'une fois l'idée d'aller dormir à la belle étoile, au milieu du bois, lui avait traversé l'esprit…  
Il avait cru devenir fou parfois, allant jusqu'à envisager d'aller frapper à la porte de son mentor pour savoir comment il pouvait se reposer dans de telles conditions…  
Entre les courants d'air sifflant sous les portes et entre les vieilles pierres, et les âmes, faisant fi des cloisons et des portes pour passer et repasser cent fois, gémissant et geignant leur peine et leur malheur d'un voix d'outre tombe, il n'avait quasi pas fermé l'œil, et avait fini par voir sa chambre comme un hall de foire et non plus une chambre…  
Le pire de tout étant probablement de voir le maître des lieus plus frais et dispos que jamais dès le lever du jour…

L'elfe noir secoua doucement la tête alors qu'il descendait les dernières marches.  
Tout ceci lui semblait si proche et si loin pourtant…  
Finalement devant la porte qu'il redoutait d'ouvrir, il perdit toute envie de sourire…  
Ses mains, moites, s'étaient remises à trembler, comme à peu près tout le reste de sa personne. Il se lécha les lèvres, malgré sa bouche soudain plus sèche qu'un désert et fit le dernier pas, celui qui le mettait face à ce qu'il redoutait le plus dans cette tour.  
Bien plus que les marches traîtresses, bien plus que sa chambre ou son laboratoire, bien plus encore que le laboratoire de son maître…  
La chambre de Raistlin.  
Il n'y était entré que de rares fois, et resté moins encore.  
Son plus long séjour dans cette pièce avait été pour jouer les infirmières.  
Il le revoyait encore, étendu sous quatre couvertures, tremblant de fièvre…Les jours rougies, en sueur, il gémissait dans son sommeil, ses muscles douloureux à cause des crampes et des courbatures…  
Pendant près d'une dizaine de jours, il avait épongé la sueur sur son visage, posé un linge frais sur son front, remonté les couvertures sur son corps tremblant…  
Avec la fatigue, accumulée en voulant mener une expérience à bien, le mage avait subi de plein fouet l'arrivée de l'hiver…Certes, insister pour terminer leur approvisionnement malgré la pluie battante et le froid n'était peut-être pas des plus judicieux, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres choix…

Une fois encore, les souvenirs, les images affluaient, amenant cette fois un sourire amusé à ses lèvres…  
Il le voyait encore, tenant à peine debout, secoué par la fièvre insistant quand même pour retourner à son laboratoire… Pendant plusieurs jours de suite, il avait dû glisser dans son thé quelques herbes pour le forcer à se détendre et se reposer. Maintenant, après toutes ces années, il était aussi certain que son maître s'était laissé faire en connaissance de cause. Pourquoi, il l'ignorait, mais les faits restaient les mêmes…  
Et en fermant les yeux, il pouvait presque encore sentir sous ses doigts la douceur de la peau aux reflets dorés…Parce que pendant les longues heures de sommeil de son mentor, il s'était permis ce petit plaisir, avait volé ces quelques secondes, juste suffisantes pour caresser délicatement sa joue du bout des doigts et savourer…  
Il s'était figé quand, dans un soupir, son maître, presque détendu, avait bougé légèrement, juste assez en tout cas pour loger sa joue au creux de sa paume.  
Immobile il était resté, craignant d'éveiller le dormeur et de subir ses foudres…  
Mais rien ne vint. Le terrible mage noir, craint par Par Salian lui-même dormait simplement, la tête appuyée contre sa main…

Sa main se referma doucement, comme s'il pouvait encore sentir ce contact aussi bref que délicieux… Après ces quelques secondes de chance, il n'avait jamais plus osé provoquer le sort. Qui savait ce qu'il aurait risqué s'il avait été pris… ?  
L'elfe se força à quitter ses souvenirs. Eux aussi n'étaient qu'un moyen de fuite, ni plus ni moins, et tout particulièrement devant cette porte…  
Ses tremblements quelque peu maîtrisés, il vint saisir la poignée, et la fit tourner lentement.  
Aucun son ne vint perturber le silence religieux de la tour.  
Même l'escorte de l'elfe avait disparu. Comme si chaque âme en peine, chaque courant d'air, chaque créature peuplant la tour avait décidé de le laisser seul, en paix, face à cette épreuve…

La main sur la poignée Dalamar hésitait. Il pouvait encore renoncer, faire demi tour. Il pouvait encore en rester là, et repartir dans cette errance, cette fuite qu'il menait depuis près de dix ans…  
Depuis que son Shalafi avait décidé de défier Takhisis, sur son propre terrain…  
Il prit une longue inspiration, et décida de faire preuve de courage, cette fois. Il faudrait bien accepter cette perte, un jour ou l'autre, et il n'était en aucun cas certain de revenir un jour, s'il abandonnait maintenant…  
Alors que mille images de Raistlin lui revenaient en mémoire, avec son odeur, le son de sa voix, la douceur de sa peau, c'est les yeux clos qu'il poussa le battant de bois…  
L'espace d'une seconde, il se surprit à espérer un sort, un piège qui viendrait le foudroyer sur place, et mettre fin à ses tourments…Peine perdue. Le précédent maître de la tour était prudent, mais il savait aussi que le malaise qu'elle inspirait, le bois à son pied et les âmes en peine, sans parler des autres habitants, étaient suffisamment bons gardiens pour empêcher quiconque de pénétrer jusque là…  
Il poussa plus avant le battant qui tourna lentement sur ses gonds, toujours sans le moindre bruit, et dévoila la pièce...

Calme, paisible, plongée dans la pénombre du soir.  
Comme il l'aurait aimée…nota distraitement l'elfe avec un léger sourire.  
Il fit un pas puis un second, s'armant de volonté. Il lui fallait venir et constater lui-même…  
Tremblant toujours légèrement, il entra complètement dans la pièce et resta immobile un moment, notant chaque détail qui se présentait à lui…  
Ici non plus, pas de poussière, malgré l'absence de protection sur les meubles.  
Il avait commencé, avant son départ, à jeter de grandes tentures blanches sur les meubles, mais il n'avait pu se résoudre…  
Au beau milieu d'une de ces nuits sans sommeil, il avait pris quelques vêtements, deux ou trois grimoires, puis laissé la tour abandonnée…  
Pourtant, comme dans le laboratoire, rien ici n'avait cette couche de poussière, accumulée au fil des ans. Comme si quelqu'un venait régulièrement et…  
Un courant d'air se faufila depuis le palier, faisant bruisser sa robe noire…  
Il tourbillonna une seconde, et entraina dans sa ronde un petit mouton de poussière, juste glissé au pied d'une armoire, pour le pousser au dehors par l'entrebâillement d'une fenêtre…

"- Oui," souffla l'elfe dans le silence, d'un air absent, "Shalafi n'aime pas le désordre…

Il s'avança encore de quelques pas, redécouvrant les lieux d'un regard vide…  
Jamais à part pour soigner son habitant il n'était entré dans cette pièce…  
Savamment rangée, propre, il aurait presque pu la penser encore habitée, s'il n'avait pas su de source sûre que…  
Il ferma les yeux, un soupir douloureux au bord des lèvres. Ici encore comme dans le laboratoire du dessus, les murs, les meubles, la pièce entière respirait la présence du mage noire à la peau dorée, tout rappelait sa présence, si forte et si tranquille, menaçante mais protectrice et bienveillante parfois…  
Dalamar retint un sanglot et continua sa marche lente, les yeux fermés à nouveau, avec pour seul guide ses doigts effleurant murs, commodes et armoires…  
Un autre courant d'air se faufila derrière lui, guide silencieux dans son pèlerinage…Comme si cette pièce était à jamais condamnée à demeurer un lieu de recueillement…  
De retour à son point de départ, il se força à rouvrir ses yeux de nuit.  
Le lit près d'une fenêtre, la commode de chêne aux moulures discrètes, les deux bibliothèques chargées d'ouvrages reliés de cuir, la petite cheminée, attendant un feu qui ne viendrait plus, l'armoire contenant encore les tuniques de velours noir…  
Mais encore et toujours ce lit vide où plus aucun mage à la peau dorée ne viendrait reposer, où ces draps et de duvet n'auraient plus jamais cette odeur, à la fois masculine, douce, et un peu sucrée…  
Les mains tremblantes et le pas hésitant, l'elfe s'approcha sans bruit de ce lit où il pouvait encore voir son maître endormi…  
Un sourire né de tristesse et de douceur mêlées vint se poser sur ses lèvres quand il se pencha pour caresser les draps, à peine affectés par le temps…

Raistlin seulement signalé par une mèche de cheveux blancs dépassant de sous l'édredon, par un matin d'hiver, bougon après une mauvaise nuit, décidant de ne pas quitter son lit…Son corps alangui, offert à la vue, sa pudeur juste gardée par un coin de drap blanc, créant un tableau de toute beauté…  
Par l'entrebâillement occasionnel de la porte de bois, il s'était repu de ces spectacles, les avait bus jusqu'à s'enivrer…  
…Mais à présent… ?  
Qu'étaient ces maigres souvenirs, ces quelques instants volés dans toute une vie, aussi longue que la sienne, sinon de longs moments de souffrance… ?  
Sans plus chercher à retenir les tremblements qui retournaient les tripes, il s'assit lentement sur le lit, et abandonna toute résistance…  
Il aurait tant voulu l'entendre encore, il aurait tant donné, tout donné pour le voir franchir le seuil, furieux de cette intrusion dans son sanctuaire…  
Mais il eut beau espérer, prier mille et mille fois Nuitari de l'exaucer...

"- Pourquoi Shalafi… ? Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné… ?" plaida-t-il une fois encore dans le silence.

Là, pieds nus, recroquevillé sur le lit bien fait, l'elfe noir le plus craint de Krynn cherchait vainement une odeur, un fin cheveux blanc…tout pour pouvoir se raccrocher encore à cet espoir futile que son précieux Shalafi ne restait pas à jamais perdu dans les Abysses…Juste un indice pour se sauver, et ne pas se noyer dans la solitude et la peine…

Alors que les âmes en peine le laissaient en paix face à sa peine, un autre courant d'air jugea bon de venir le déranger encore…  
Il se glissa dans l'ancienne chambre du maître des lieux, et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il voleta jusqu'à l'elfe noir, toujours étendu sur le lit, les yeux clos, et vint l'envelopper tendrement, tels les bras rassurants d'un amant…

"- Dors…" lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, "Dors maintenant…Apprenti…

Aussitôt, l'elfe se détendit comme un fin sourire soulagé, le premier depuis des années, se posait sur ses lèvres et qu'une larme solitaire roulait sur sa joue pâle.

"- Oui mon Shalafi…

~ / ~


End file.
